1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of detecting whether a surveillance camera is normal or abnormal, and more particularly to a method of detecting whether a surveillance camera is normal or abnormal with one of a plurality of abnormal properties.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on security and prevention of the life and property, the requirements of video surveillance apparatuses applied for monitoring traffic roads, managing shopping stores, and monitoring financial buildings are more and more diversified and growing. In general, the video surveillance apparatuses, such as surveillance cameras are installed in traffic intersections, within and/or outside shopping stores, and financial buildings in order to improve security and prevention of the life and property.
As problems of aging, abnormality, or intentional damages of the surveillance cameras, the images captured by the surveillance cameras cannot correctly and completely render real situations of traffic roads, shopping stores, and financial buildings. For example, the intentional damages are commonly blocked, sprayed, defocused, and redirected damages. Therefore, the surveillance cameras would not provide sufficient security and prevention of the life and property.
For the conventional surveillance cameras, operators or managers of the surveillance cameras usually determine videos or images captured by the surveillance cameras using their eyes to determine whether the surveillance cameras are good or not. Therefore, the maintenance duration of the surveillance camera would be delayed and the maintenance quality of the surveillance camera would be reduced because of inaccurate results of determining the videos or images captured by the surveillance cameras.